This invention relates to ethylene dimerization, dimerization catalyst systems, and processes to prepare dimerization catalyst systems.
A variety of ethylene dimerization catalysts have long been known. Several catalyst compositions, as well as methods of preparing these types of catalysts, are known in the art. The resultant catalyst systems, although useful to dimerize ethylene, do not always have a high conversion rate and/or a high isomer ratio of desired product(s) to undesired product(s). Thus, a dimerization process, because of low conversion and/or low isomer ratio, can be more time consuming and require larger, uneconomical reactor equipment.